Grigori Rasputin
'Rasputin '''is the main antagonist in the 1997 Fox Animation Studios film, ''Anastasia. Role in Anastasia Rasputin is an evil megalomaniac sorcerer, and the self-proclaimed "most mystical man in all Russia". In 1916, he was killed after breaking up a grand ball in the royal palace, during which he attempted to kill the Romanov family, including then eight-year-old Anastasia. Ten years later, it is revealed that he survived in Limbo as a living corpse, unable to die until Anastasia is killed. Bartok, his bat servant, explained that Anastasia was still alive in St. Petersburg. Bartok also provided Rasputin with his magical reliquary, thus restoring his old powers. Rasputin summons a legion of demons to kill Anya and complete his revenge, resulting in two failed attempts. This includes a narrow escape from a separated train in Poland that Anya, Vladmir, and Dimitri jump off to avoid falling to their deaths, and a nightmare aboard a ship en route to Paris from Stralsund, Germany, where Anya nearly sleepwalks overboard until Dimitri rescues her, alerted by Pooka. These failures make Rasputin realize he must kill her in person. Rasputin takes advantage of Pooka leading Anastasia into a garden maze, and traps her there to reveal himself. He then tries to kill her on the Alexander Bridge over an icy Seine River. Dimitri returns to save her, but is injured and knocked unconscious. Anastasia manages to destroy Rasputin's reliquary by crushing it under her foot, causing him to disintegrate into dust, his soul awaiting eternal damnation with his hunger for revenge unfulfilled. Role in Bartok the Magnificent Although he doesn't appear in Anastasia's spin-off, in the scene the Bartok explains his adventure to the people of Moscow, a man that looks a lot like him appears trying to touch the potion. Gallery Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095375-1356-576.jpg 148006.jpg|Anastasia and Rasputin wrestling Rasputin Death.PNG|Rasputin's death Trivia *Character animation was supervised by Len Simon. *In reality, the real Rasputin died of homicide on December 29, 1916 and he had no magic powers to end the Russian Empire. *Christopher Lloyd also worked on the films "Back to the Future" (his most well-known work), and in Who Framed Roger Rabbit as the sadistic ruthless Judge Doom. Lloyd also voiced Merlock, the main antagonist from 'Ducktales the Movie:Treasure of the Lost Lamp', Lloyd also voiced Pagemaster in from The Pagemaster, who like Rasputin is a sorcerer for long term goal and abuses his sidekick. *Grigori's last name is Rasputin. *He could be a lich, because he's a sorcerer, his soul is in a reliquary that if destroyed results in his death and he's undead. *He was voiced by Joachim Kemmer in the German voice-over of the movie, who also portrayed Jafar in the German voice-over of Aladdin, and The Return of Jafar. *He is considered one of the most evil Don Bluth villains, next to Jenner. Category:Anastasia Category:Characters Category:Anastasia characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Uncles Category:Murderers Category:Masters of evil Category:Traitors Category:Child abusers Category:Bosses Category:Russian characters Category:Content Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Don Bluth of Russia